


521特别奉献 不走心的独轮小轿车

by ScorpionBaileys



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 03:20:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19054201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScorpionBaileys/pseuds/ScorpionBaileys
Summary: 现代AU、G那啥V圈！！！ 不适者避雷甜甜甜、开始暗恋单箭头—双箭头、当众NTR现场  ”你老婆真棒“一发猛开车 dirty talk预警！！pwp真开心一切情节为开独轮小轿车而服务全世界最好的宇智波斑521我的cp一定要甜到发齁！！！给劳资亲！！





	521特别奉献 不走心的独轮小轿车

摄影师千手柱间今天拥有爱情了吗  
————拥有了。

 

 

那算是千手柱间和宇智波斑的第一次正面交谈。

宇智波斑只是浅浅的围了件浴袍，他仍旧在抽烟但并不在意——吸两下，便放下任由它燃。他的胸肌形状圆润美好，丰满却又不累赘，像是雕刻般附在胸前，柱间一回头眼睛便被这绝美的白花花的两坨肉黏住了。  
老天——他可真辣。千手柱间一面在内心告诫自己这样总是盯着别人是不礼貌的、不好的行为，可是眼睛它有它自己的想法。斑的脖子和胸口处还留有情到深处细碎的吻痕，肚脐红红的有些可爱，浴袍下伸出的两条笔直的腿连着光洁的脚，柱间想都不用想就知道那浴袍下面肯定是中空的，风景大开，他甚至能够想象到之前带土那臭小子射进去的液体此刻正顺着斑的大腿往下滑，而刚从床上挪下来还没来得及去清理的斑此刻正努力的夹紧屁股不让它们滴落。千手柱间强硬的将自己的视线从斑裸露的大片胸口处拔离，并有些尴尬的红了脸，身为一个职业gv摄影师，这实在是太不应该了，他从未对gv男星有过什么其他感觉，大家都是为了吃饭而努力工作，男星们床上努力，他在摄像机后努力，机械地记录下他们做爱的过程，基本没有太多的交谈，但斑给自己的感觉不太一样。

是的，宇智波斑不同。

见面前憨厚老实的摄影师稍稍有点红了脸，盯着自己看了好大一会儿的时候，斑终于忍不住笑了，他低头瞅了瞅自己，带着黑手套的手轻轻地抚摸过胸口的红痕，尖下巴一扬，摆出一副疑惑的神情：“怎么了吗？有什么奇怪的地方吗？”他刚刚用来叫床的嗓音一出，有些沙哑，斑满意的看到做贼心虚的千手柱间身子一颤。

“不……没有……”柱间简直要被面前柔和魅惑的笑闪的睁不开眼，他像一个纯情小伙子面对心上人一般磕磕绊绊的开口辩解，最后他实在忍不住，感觉胸腔里有什么东西将要磅礴而出，柱间咽了口唾沫，认真的开口；“您很美。”

斑笑得更开心了。但他没有再说什么，他只是拿着他那微微泛红的瞳仁注视着千手柱间，眼神里溢满了温柔，直看到千手柱间无措的不知道该把眼睛往哪儿放只好盯住地面时，他才转身离去，乌黑的长发甩出优美的弧线。千手柱间呆立在原地，似乎被这个祸国殃民的美人儿勾走了魂儿，久久没有回神，连导演叫他都没有反应。

但宇智波斑不知道的是，羞涩的千手柱间不好意思的低下头后一直都在盯着他白嫩的脚丫。

 

 

千手柱间再次见到宇智波斑的时候他正被压在地毯上内射。这是一场有点little SM的3p戏，斑的膝盖在粗糙的地毯上磨的发红，双手被反剪到背后，仅靠肩膀支撑着摇摇欲坠的身体。金式在玩弄他粉色的乳头，不出一会儿，它们很快便会变得像娇艳欲滴的果子。柱间看得出来斑对这部作品的上心程度，他接受了后背位，第一次，但显然他的状态不太好。每当桃式狠命的顶过来的时候，斑都会隐忍的闭上眼睛，眼角泛红，身体被迫往前一送，少许过长的刘海被咬进嘴里。他的身体在自发的小幅度颤抖，脚趾抽筋似的蜷在一起，高潮的时候发出与以往截然不同的呻吟，这个姿势没有给他带来丝毫的快感。他的长发洒在腰间，刚一低头便被掐着下巴拖起，口中塞入硕大的性器，斑熟练的舔舐起来，时不时的用柔软的喉咙按压性器，将人服侍的快活。桃式的手一旦拂过斑的后背，斑便突然吐出口中的性器，全身四下收紧，鼻腔中发出一声受伤的小动物般的痛苦嘤咛。被紧致的穴狠夹一下，桃式发狠起来，双手把在斑的腰间，胯骨狠狠撞向身下人的屁股。斑发出忽高忽低的呻吟。柱间注意到他桃子般的屁股上是红红的抽打过的痕迹，伤痕覆盖住那可怜的被撞击的屁股尖，通红一片，肿得发亮。

快结束的时候，桃式和金式把米青液射到斑的脸上，胸口，斑将性器塞到口中吮吸的时候斜睨了镜头一眼，淡淡地掠过，笑，再次含住，场上再次剩下吮吸的水声。他知道千手柱间在看他，那纯情的大男孩脸蛋隐藏在摄像头之后，而摄像头收录了自己所有淫荡的样子。斑为自己挑逗到青涩大男孩而感到兴奋，左手为自己撸动的频率更甚。他的猜想是对的，果不其然镜头后的千手柱间被突然看过来的邪魅眼神惊到顿时黑了脸，在后面他开始烦躁的轻声踏脚，在听到导演那一声姗姗来迟的“cut”的时候才如释重负。

 

 

 

等到宇智波斑反应过来的时候他已经被千手柱间压住吻的七荤八素了。

性感小野猫想要勾引纯情小白兔，没想到这小白兔竟是披着羊皮的大灰狼。

结束拍摄后，柱间冷着脸一把抓住斑细瘦的白腕子，将刚清理完换好衣服的人一路塞进车里，不顾众人诧异的目光扬长而去。导演对此见怪不怪地撇撇嘴，gay圈的大家比较随意，只要不影响拍摄，对于这种NTR修罗场能够忍受多久就是俩人的能耐了。

随意的停了车，两人还未到家门边已啃咬的难舍难分，似乎要把前面将近三十年的吻都补回来。千手柱间安慰似的舔过斑的嘴角，喘着粗气摸出钥匙开门，期间钥匙戳了好几次没有戳进门孔，斑吊着臂挂在千手柱间脖子上，看着他一遍一遍的戳着门孔，使坏的对着他的耳洞吹气，舔咬他丰满的耳垂。“你这个小坏蛋。”千手柱间终于拧开了房门，拖着人进屋砰的一下把门甩上，斑已经急不可耐的蹲下身剥他的裤子了——“不是才做过吗，这么心急，一会儿都不能停？”柱间体内恶劣的因子已经爆发，他暗示性的尾音上翘。

斑知道柱间对于自己刚刚的拍摄耿耿于怀，空气酸的似乎打翻了一坛老陈醋，他内心得到了极大的甜蜜满足，放肆的揉上柱间胯间早已鼓起的一大坨，鼻尖凑上去，声音闷闷的；“相比在镜头中勾引你，我更喜欢实实在在的这个——”他的舌头舔上去，深色内裤因为唾液而洇湿，性器巨大的形状清楚明白地显现，斑浮夸的像捧圣物一样双手托起它，眼神迷离地开口，“这么大，新鲜的松茸味道……等下不知道能不能进的去呢……放心，我会努力含住的。”

柱间霎那间倒吸一口凉气，他感到五脏六腑的血液直冲下身，大脑甚至因为一瞬间的失血过多而有点晕晕乎乎。他脑子里出现了斑又长又翘的睫毛上挂着米青液的样子，浑身散发着爱欲的味道，调皮的舌尖伸出，卷走嘴角残留的一点透明粘稠液体。


End file.
